<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepovers and confessions by pyodongiejunie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105884">sleepovers and confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie'>pyodongiejunie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cravity (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sleepovers, dongpyo is in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyodongiejunie/pseuds/pyodongiejunie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>dongpyo thinks hyeongjun is cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sleepovers and confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! to writers who will read this, please write more pyojunz! thank you. :) also, how do u add ur own tags? help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>dongpyo stares at hyeongjun, examining him. they're alone at the moment, both sitting on the floor, watching a movie that hyeongjun suggested. </p><p>dongpyo notices hyeongjun's eyes crinkle whenever a funny scene comes up, the other's cheek rounding and becoming more prominent. dongpyo smiles to himself. </p><p>unconciously, his hand reaches out to hyeongjun's cheeks, pinching it.</p><p>"what do you want?" hyeongjun asks, eyes not leaving the movie.</p><p>you, dongpyo wants to say but he's too weak.</p><p>"you're getting chubbier." dongpyo says instead, teasing the other.</p><p>"hyung~ stop reminding me." hyeongjun whines and dongpyo can't help but laugh, patting hyeongjun's head like he's some sort of puppy.</p><p>"should i go on a diet?" hyeongjun asks, the movie being forgotten and turning to soft background noise.</p><p>"no!" dongpyo says a little too aggresively. hyeongjun looks at him, slightly weirded out.</p><p>"i me-mean, you don't have t-to. you're cute just the way you are." dongpyo whispers the last part, hoping hyeongjun didn't hear but of course, the universe hates him. </p><p>"you think i'm cute?" hyeongjun's cheeks are now painted a soft wash of pink.</p><p>dongpyo's face reddens, thankful that it's dark and only the glow of the television is the only source of light otherwise, hyeongjun would have teased him and how he looks like a tomato.</p><p>"w-wait what time is it? it's late i should get going." dongpyo stands up quickly, parting his shorts, getting rid of imaginary dust.</p><p>"you said you'll sleep here! i even prepared the bed for you!" hyeongjun says with a pout and dongpyo wishes the other would stop doing it, he almost cooed. </p><p>"then, let's sleep."</p><p>...</p><p>the pair are in their matching pajamas and dongpyo can't help but think that they look like a cheesy married couple, he blushes slighlty at the thought.</p><p>"goodnight hyung." hyeongjun says with a yawn.</p><p>"goodnight." dongpyo replies.</p><p>minutes passed and dongpyo is still not asleep, a contrast to hyeongjun who is now sleeping soundly.</p><p>dongpyo faces hyeongjun and stares at the other's sleeping figure. he brushes the fringe covering hyeongjun's eyes. dongpyo's heart beats loudly in his chest, a smile forming on his lips. </p><p>"i think you're cute, hyeongjun-ah." dongpyo says, sleep soon taking over his body.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>